A Curious Heaven
by wincestonmymind
Summary: Castiel visits John in heaven to ask an important question surrounding Dean. Takes place before the episode "The Man Who Would Be King"  6x20 . Dean/Castiel.


Leaves drift to the ground around the park bench. John looked into Mary's eye and smiled, everything was right about where they were. Where they were being heaven, the most perfect heaven anyone could have imagined. Everything was peaceful. John didn't have to worry about demons or protecting his wife from the dangers of the hunter lifestyle. John wasn't one to cry, but it's moments like these that bring him to tears. He thought of his sons who were still battling the forces of evil side-by-side friends. He wished he was still around to protect Dean and Sam, but he had done his job on Earth and now he is doing his job to be a husband in Heaven.

The flutter of wings echoed in the silence and John turned around, holding Mary's hand. Standing before him was Castiel, an angel of the lord. His hair was all mussed up and his tie was out of sorts. The feathers of his wings were all going in different directions and his face had a general look of pain and fatigue. John knew the angels were having some sort of issue upstairs, but he didn't know the details.

"John, I need to ask you about something. Something important."

"I'm sure you can deal without me. I know nothing of Raphael or anyone else. Just leave me and my wife alone-"

"It's about Dean."

John freezes and Mary tightens her grip on her husband's hand. He missed his boys more than he could bear, more than anything in the world. "I'm listening."

"I'm faced with the biggest decision of my life. The biggest decision anyone besides our father will ever have to make in heaven. A decision of the life or the death of millions of souls. I want to accept the responsibilities of making the choice, but your sons... they play an important role in what choice I make."

"Well my sons would hope that you would choose the option that supports the good of the people. They want to keep everyone safe."

"I understand sir, but I'm asking mainly on the inner workings Dean. Could he ever lose faith in me? He's one of the only true friends I have, and the choice I'm leaning towards might confuse him. I have a plan, but I want to know if he would always trust me?"

John sat there and carefully picked his next words. He wanted them to be meaningful to the angel in his current state of uncertainty and despair. John stood up from the bench and walked towards Castiel. He looked him in the eyes and rested a hand upon the angel's shoulder.

"Apart from Sam, you will always mean the most to Dean. You have no idea how much he appreciates what you do for him and his brother. He's not good at letting you in on his emotional side, but on behalf of Dean, I tell you to go with your gut feeling. If you feel like you are making the right choice, Dean will back you up entirely with his whole heart, body, and soul, and will do his best to protect you and the cause. He would risk anything for you. Deep down, he really does love you."

John knew he said exactly the right words because Castiel broke their gaze and kept his eyes on his feet. He could tell Castiel was thinking about what was just spoken and John swore he saw a single tear escape the angel's eye. Castiel looked up, rosy cheeks and eyes becoming puffier and more pink as he looked at the sincerity in John's face. John let his hand slip off Castiel's shoulder and into a position for a handshake. Castiel analyzed John's hand and then took it in his own and gave a firm shake while whispering a soft "Thank-you..." The angel's wings swooped and then Castiel was no longer in sight. John walked back to the bench and threw his arm around Mary.

"That was beautiful darling."

John tried to respond but he was trying his hardest to contain his sobs in front of his wife. John knew he said the best he could, but he then dropped to his hands and knees on the soft grass and prayed to God that he said to Castiel what Dean would also have said while whimpering and clenching the grass in both fists. Fists that he would use to protect his boys, but that was no longer an option for him. Sam and Dean were now on their own with only the help of Bobby and an emotionally distressed angel. John pulled himself together and rubbed his forehead with his index finger and his thumb and prayed again that Castiel's intentions were pure and without any tricks up his sleeve. He was instantly calmed in the knowledge that Castiel always had a plan and had a responsible way to carry it out. Of course Castiel was a responsible angel, John though. I mean, what else could he have plans for?


End file.
